Powder Game
Powder Game, or PG, is a popular particle simulator from the Dan-Ball website, also known as 'dust,' with the ability to create things with the available elements, and then you can upload them for others to vote for. It can be found here, and it is updated on certain Fridays, like some other Dan-Ball games. Powder Game History Originally started by Ha55ii, the production of PG was given with full responsibility to TheListo, known commonly as 'Sand Game Modder' on the main site. The game started as a simple simulation, with two elements, block (previously known as 'bloc'), and wind. It would look to many as a game similar to Planet Simulation and Sand Moji Combined, but the approval of the game began to pick up steam as new elements were introduced, such as fire, gunpowder, and other such objects. Powder Game really became very popular during the expansion of fighters, probably based on the zombies from Hell of Sand, but with capabilities such as kicking other fighters. The game became well-known across simulation-game sites after the introduction of uploading, allowing people to share their ideas openly with others. The game shed its old 'simulation skin' and began an epic charge towards being a real and exciting game. As new elements were introduced, innovative ideas were made for the games, including old pixel art (also known as checker-styling), fighter courses (before the expansion of hotkeys and the player functions), and just cool things to mess around with. As new elements were introduced, people refined the old methods of revolutionary breakthroughs, shattering the limits of the game, and more people began pushing those limits further than before, such as stop-art and sendai-styling pixel art, player courses, and logic systems, one of the most useful innovations of thunder and metal, moving the game towards an extremely intelligent and useful sandbox, allowing one to run his own ideas and see them expand and reach new heights. Powder Game has slowed gradually with Earth Editor and Stick Ranger, but has always ran steadily, giving the community of users a hopeful look towards the future Fridays of Dan-Ball... Powder Game Timeline Powder Game's timeline is somewhat interesting, and shows all 44 updates created, from Powder Game 1.0 to 5.5. (Last updated from Powder Game v. 5.4) *Powder Game Timeline Elements Powder Game has 27 elements, each with its own unique properties. The word "element" is used rather loosely, however, as most of the "elements" in the game represent compounds, not elements, in reality. For example, water is composed of the two elements hydrogen and oxygen, and is therefore a combination of elements, or a compound, rather than an element. Air can go through the elements, it is only affected by block. *Powder *Water *Fire *Seed *Gunpowder *Fan *Ice *Superball *Clone *Fireworks *Oil *C-4 *Stone *Magma *Virus *Nitro *Ant *Torch *Gas *Soapy *Thunder *Metal *Bomb *Laser *Wood or tree can be created with powder and seed. *Snow is made when ice is hit with a strong wind. *Steam or suds can be made one of four ways: 1) The reaction between magma and water, 2) Popping a bubble, 3) Making bubble text, or 4) Using soapy or bubble fireworks. The last three are "artificial" elements, meaning they cannot be created simply through clicking an element and drawing. Since Powder Game's conception, fans have been suggesting many element ideas, the most common of which are Acid, Rubber, and Laser, the last of which was eventually released. Special objects Some special objects can be put in the game. *Wheel *Player, fighter, and box - the maximum total of these you can have is 50, and you can only have 1 player. *Bubble makes a bubble that pops on contact with block, but turns into any element it touches. (except fan and soapy) Tools and options *Pen-s, meaning pen-size, determines the pen size used for some tools and drawing elements. *Get generates a code for saving what's on-screen. *Set is for loading a code. *Save is used for temporarily saving what's on-screen. *Load loads what you last saved. *Upload allows you to upload what's currently on-screen. Be sure to click stop before uploading. *BG changes the background to non for no background, BG-Air for information on air pressure, (green is high, blue is low, black is neutral) BG-Line for information on wind, BG-Blur for a motion blur, BG-Shade for a glow, BG-Aura for a special effect that somewhat shows wind, BG-light to make it brighter and BG-Toon to make a cartoony affect, but is mainly just for show. *Reset clears everything. *Start-Stop toggles pausing. *Block (formerly "bloc") is used to make indestructible walls. Air cannot go through this, and must go around it. The block structure determines how air flows and affects particles of matter. Matter cannot normally go through it either. *Erase gets rid of block and wheel. *Clear gets rid of matter. *Wind makes wind in the direction of the red line. *Air increases (left mouse button) or decreases (right mouse button) the air pressure where clicked. The strength depends on the pen-size. *Drag allows you to drag things around. *Text makes text with the element selected with the other mouse button. *Copy-Paste allows you to copy and paste elements. When copy is red, you can drag a rectangle around what you want to copy. Click the button to change to paste mode, which allows you to paste (the rectangle shows the area) what you copied. *Scale allows you to change the zoom to x1, x2, x4, x8, or x16. This is useful for makin small structures. *Speed allows you to change the speed to x1, x2, x4, or x8. *Side - Loop turns wrapping on and off - things either can or can't go out one end and come out from the other, but there are some exceptions. *Grid makes a grid. There are 8 types of grid. (including no grid) These allow to accurately center and position objects. *Dot S/M/L allows to change limit of amount of dots on play field, S = 20,000, M = 30,000 and L = 40,000. *Vote allows you to vote for uploads. *Delete allows you to delete votes. *Shortcut keys Useful shortcuts for all of the Tools of Powder Game. Category: Java games Category: Powder Game ---- ©2007 Ha55ii